1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block connector, particularly having a construction which can be easily disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known block connector as shown in FIG. 10, is constructed such that housings 1, 2 and 3 are placed one over another. Rear halves of the upper surfaces of the respective housings 1, 2 and 3 are opened so that wires can be connected with unillustrated terminal fittings mounted in the housings 1, 2 and 3. In the housings 1 and 2 lock portions 4 project downwardly in front and rear positions of left and right side surfaces. When the housings 1, 2 and 3 are placed one over another, the lock portions 4 of the housings 1, 2 are engageable with lock projections provided on the lower located housings 2 and 3. In this way, the housings 1, 2 and 3 are connected with each other to assemble the block connector integrally.
The block connector assembled by placing the housing 1, 2 and 3 sometimes needs to be disassembled. For example, the block connector needs to be disassembled when it needs to be repaired because of the deformation of the terminal fittings or the necessity to replace the terminal fittings. In such a case, the lock portion 4 normally is deformed forcibly in an outward direction by inserting a jig having a flat leading end inside it. The lock portion 4 then is disengaged from the lock projection 5. By disengaging all lock portions 4, the housings 1, 2 and 3 can be separated from each other to complete the disassembling operation. Direct forces by the jig that are intended to disengage the lock portions 4, may actually damage or overstress the lock portions 4, with the result that the lock portion may not function to lock the housings.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a block connector which can be easily disassembled without damaging the function of lock portions (lock means).